Brothers, Among Other Things
by Vira Lynn
Summary: Um...uchihacest. Ive been in love with this pairing for a long time now, and i really needed to write something like this to quell my inner fangirl and test my writing ability in the eyes of strangers. My first ever story, so yah. Disappointment may ensue.


"Itachi..."

The young boys silky black mane glistened and stuck to his sweaty forehead, refusing to budge, even when he shot from his pillow into a sitting position with an agonized gasp and a growl from his dry throat. It was a rough, hoarse, frustrated noise. Panting, he brought his hands up to press his palms to his closed eyes, feeling the warm tears in his eye lashes. He wondered how many weeks now he had been having these dreams. It was always the same, it would start with blood, all around an endless wooden room. All he would be aware of would be the wall behind him, of course, no escape. Faceless bodies littering the floor would be the second thing for him to become aware of. He could tell, though, by thier torn clothes, who they were supposed to be. His family. The deepness in his eyes never failed to recognize the facedown figure of his father. It brought a sour taste to his mouth.

"Bastard."

He would inevitably be lead to walk forward, perfectly avoiding the black lumps of death as he padded his way forth. Farther into the blackness he would go. At least, until heat would reach him. It would be small, at first. Comforting. But the deeper he went into the darkness, hed feel it more, hotter, stronger. No fire could be seen, though. Nothing could be seen at all through the pure obsidian air. Not until finally, he would spot a figure a short distance from him. The black cloak and silky black hair not unlike his own in thickness but instead longer and pulled back, bangs vieled the fierce eyes he knew were there, ready to pierce his soul.

The thuds that echoed would stop as sasuke halted his footsteps and looked with a scowl to the man in front of him. Putting on his best glare, he'd ready himself for an attack he knew would not come. His brother would laugh.

All at once there would be a whoosh and a loud crows caw, followed by a dull red light that would bleed through the blackness and become a room after the subtle melting of his brothers form. Candles with blood red flames flickered and crackled softly, surrounding a bed with an elegant black canopy and soft looking deeply auburn sheets. Sasuke peered around and sighed, knowing what was to come next. He lifted his chin and gave in to the dream, finally, and arched into the touch that suddenly surrounded him. Strong arms wound around him, caressing him. A searing tongue along his throatwould blaze a path to his earlobe and elicit a sigh. His shirt was gone and his bare back pressed to the chest behind him all to warmly. Until he was practically forced to arch away and rest his head on his brothers shoulder, mewling in pleasure as he was encircled and pumped at a perfect pace. Too perfect.

"Brother..." a deep voice flowed with warm breath over his ear and made him shiver deliciously, drawing a distracted "Hn." from his lips in response.

"I need you."

Before he knew it he was pressed to the bed and sprawled out underneath itachi, feeling the slightly larger body nestled perfectly on top of him. The weight, as always, was comforting. His lips were captured and he revelled in the contact. Sweet was an uncharacteristic taste for itachi, something sasuke didnt have time to think of before those burning lips were teasing one of his nipples and a hand encircled his manhood again. The onslaught elicited a fitful groan from sasuke and he gripped the sheets around him in the hopes of easing the intense fire in his groin. To no avail, of course.

He clenched his dreaming eyes shut and writhed, feeling nothing but pure orgasmic pleasure enveloping his body and numbing everything else around him. He groaned and moaned and choked out itachis name as he exploded blissfully into the warm mouth that suddenly locked itself around the head of his throbbing member.

"Otouto..."

By now hed' wake up and assume the miserable position of sitting awkwardly with his hands on his face, and a mess in his boxers. Ashamed is what he always felt for having these ridiculously impossible fantasies of his brother. The man he swore he would never forgive. But what he wanted to really know was, could his mind really be so dull as to conjure what it would be like to have his brother inside of him? Every time this dream occured, it would go so far as his brother either using his mouth or hands to get sasuke off, never taking him fully, never claiming him the way he never knew he wanted. It was all so fucked up to think about.

He got up to change and get a drink, knowing he wouldnt be able to sleep again that night.


End file.
